Empty
by Estelle Wu
Summary: Secarik kisah tentang cinta, kesetiaan, dan patah hati / "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa indah dan berharganya sesuatu jika kau tidak pernah sejenak menjaga jarak lalu menatapnya dari kejauhan."/ Hunhan GS. Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

_hello._

 _been a while, yea?_

 _hehe._

 _._

 _._

 _guys, sorry_ banget. ini udah berapa tahun ya. dua tahun lebih ga sih gue ngilang?

 _i'm sorry_ karena Charade belum bisa gue publish karena laptop gue rusak dan ga ada _backup file_ nya sehingga semua draft ff gue ilang. gue jadi males nulis lagi deh. terus ditambah EXO juga _seems fine_ dengan OT9 dan sepertinya banyak pembaca baru (ehm.. fans baru) yang ga ngerti siapa sih Kris Luhan Zitao? gue juga rada ilang feel gitu ama Hunhan dua tahun ini gegara Luhan dah punya pacar hm kzl kan gue.

.

terusss kenapa gue balik dan bikin ff baru? hehehe.

ceritanya, sekitar bulan oktober 2017 sampai dengan april 2018, gue lagi berada di titik terberat dalam hidup eaaa. di bulan oktober itu gue ada masalah banyak banget dah pokoknya pengen marah aja bawaannya. di bulan februari, gue _break up. that's probably the greatest broken heart_ seumur hidup gue Ya Tuhan. pas lagi mau SBMPTN, UASBN, UN dll, ditinggalin oleh seseorang _that means the world to you_ gimane coba ati lu?

jadi ketika hatiku dirundung pilu itu, aku mulai dengerin lagi lagu klasik, yang membuatku terinspirasi buat nulis lagi. numpahin semua kesedihan gue dalam fiksi dan angan yang membuatku nyaman. setidaknya, cuma nulis yang bikin gue tenang. cuma dengan cara nulis, gue bisa bikin _ending_ semau gue. gak ada patah hati mendadak kek kemaren!

dan kabar bahagianya.. puji syukur, gue lolos SBMPTN dan dapet jurusan yang gue cita-citakan sejak SMA, yaitu Hubungan Internasional (walau gue ditolak UGM hehe gpp aqu rela). karena gue sekarang masih maba yang sok sibuk tp sebenernya ga sibuk-sibuk amat, gue jadi banyak waktu luang buat nerusin nih ff wkwk. moga aja rampung sampek tamat, amin.

ff ini gabakal panjang-panjang, paling cuma 3-5 chapter dan per chapter cuma lima ribuan kata aja. karena gue cuma pengin nekenin di bagian-bagian tertentu aja, gak berniat memperpanjang bagian romantis-romantisan biar kek drama wkwkwk. yah... semoga gak ngecewain kalian deh.

udeh ya, jan banyak bacot.

.

.

note: first chapter bakal menggambarkan kehidupan Luhan dan Sehun di masa lalu dengan alur maju mundur. jadi tolong perhatikan baik-baik tahun dan bulan yang tercantum.

.

.

.

.

 _here we go._

 _enjoy._

 _._

 _._

 _love, Estelle._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _23 Januari 2018, Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea._

 _._

Lampu sorot itu memancarkan cahaya berkilauan. Lensa-lensa panjang seolah berlomba mengambil gambar terbaik, suara bising jepret demi jepret kamera serta suara nyaring sirine ambulans membuat suasana subuh yang sunyi mati menjadi hidup seketika.

Garis kuning polisi mengitari satu area tempat laki-laki itu terbujur kaku dengan setengah wajah hancur dan darah menggenang dimana-mana. Jenazah itu baru saja akan dibungkus dengan kantung mayat, ketika wartawan semakin histeris mengambil gambar dan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan brutal yang bahkan tak bisa didengar dengan jelas.

"Apakah ini kasus pembunuhan berencana?"

"Apa dia berniat bunuh diri?"

"Kapan kejadian ini terjadi, Pak?"

"Apakah ada saksi mata?"

"Kronologi akuratnya bagaimana, Pak?"

"Apa kami bisa meliat _cctv_ -nya?"

Salah satu polisi yang paling muda di sana beranjak dari posisi sebelumnya yang sedang memeriksa wajah jenazah, kemudian menatap para wartawan diiringi desahan berat.

"Kami mohon maaf, sementara ini belum ada berita akurat yang dapat kami sampaikan. Sebelum pihak berwenang berhasil mengidentifikasi profil korban dan kronologinya, kami mohon jangan terlebih dahulu menyebarkan ke massa. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya," ujarnya panjang tepat ketika jenazah digotong menuju tenda darurat yang baru dibangun subuh-subuh tadi. Para wartawan seolah tak menggubris polisi tersebut alih-alih belalai-belalai kamera itu mengikuti arah jenazah tersebut dibawa; kembali histeris.

Polisi tersebut mengusap dahinya lelah, saat salah satu rekannya memanggilnya dari dalam tenda.

"Chanyeol, kemarilah," panggil laki-laki bertubuh gempal dengan seragam kekecilan. Satu pocky terselip di bibirnya–sama sekali tak terlihat seperti polisi yang sedang menangani kasus. Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri pintu tenda, menyibaknya, lalu mendapati mayat yang telah dibaringkan di ranjang darurat. Tiga rekannya yang lain–termasuk Joon si gendut–dan dua relawan rumah sakit kini tengah mengitari mayat laki-laki tersebut. Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya bergabung di sana dan memeriksa wajah jenazah itu sekali lagi.

"Kami tidak menemukan identitas apapun darinya. Dompet dan _handphone_ tidak ada, dugaan pertama mungkin saja dia dirampok dan terjatuh dari balkon," kata Byun Baekhyun–polisi pria yang berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku berpikir mungkin ini rencana pembunuhan. Dilihat dari luka di bagian abdomennya yang mengering, mungkin dia ditusuk terlebih dahulu sebelum terhuyung jatuh ke bawah," sahut Jongdae diiringi oleh anggukan setuju oleh Joon. Chanyeol masih tak berkomentar, sampai desahan dari pojokan tenda membuat semua orang menoleh. Itu Yixing, polisi yang bertugas mengecek cctv. Dari desahannya, sudah pasti ia tak berhasil menemukan apa yang ingin ia lihat.

"Tidak ada kejadian dirampok, dibunuh, dan lain-lain. Ia terjatuh begitu saja. Mungkin ia menusuk dirinya sendiri lalu jatuh, alias bunuh diri," jelasnya kesal. Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar penjelasannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh si mayat.

Dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya dan mantel musim gugurnya yang mahal, sudah pasti orang ini orang yang tidak putus asa dalam hal ekonomi. Chanyeol mulai meraba-raba pakaiannya, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang cukup kuat untuk mengetahui alasannya bunuh diri.

Seketika tangannya berhenti ketika ia meraba kaus polo yang dikenakan mayat tersebut. Ia segera membuka kausnya dan menemukan satu kalung dengan liontin cincin platina di dekat luka tusuknya. Seluruh orang di sana beranjak demi mengamati liontin yang nyaris terlewat diperiksa. Chanyeol mengacungkannya dan mengernyit lebih dalam.

"Cincin tunangan, mungkin?"

Semua orang terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Joon yang selesai mengunyah pocky mengambil alih mayat dan meraba celananya. Dan benar, ditemukan lagi dua lembar kertas yang diremas-remas dalam saku _skinny pants_ si mayat. Satu berupa struk belanja obat demam dengan tanggal yang tertera 22 Januari─yang berarti baru semalam, dan satu lagi foto 4x6 yang sudah lecek bergambar seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun yang serasa tidak asing.

"Wajah gadis di foto itu mirip artis, bukan? Artis itu loh, yang penyanyi dan _dancer_?" tanya Jongdae memecah keheningan. Tak ada yang menyahut, karena memang benar dugaan Jongdae. Lalu apa hubungan obat demam, foto artis tersebut, dan cincin?

Lama tak ada suara sampai kemudian satu dari dua relawan rumah sakit yang bernama Lisa menjentikkan jarinya. "Mungkin akan terdengar aneh, tapi secara ilmiahnya, aku punya teori. Obat demam jika dikonsumsi berlebihan akan menghilangkan rasa sakit. Kegunaannya sama seperti obat bius, bahkan lebih efektif karena orang yang mengonsumsi masih bisa beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Mungkin saja kejadian ini benar murni bunuh diri. Orang ini mengonsumsi obat dengan jumlah banyak sebelum menusuk perutnya dan menerjunkan dirinya dari atap."

Perkataan Lisa seolah seperti petir di siang bolong. Chanyeol merasakan sebongkah stalaktit es melesak paksa di kerongkongannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat orang yang sebegitu putus asanya untuk hidup. Bahkan telah merencanakan kematiannya sendiri–

"…C-Chanyeol?" suara gemetar Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Laki-laki jangkung itu mengerjap sejenak sebelum menatap lelaki itu yang sudah bercucuran keringat.

"Ya, Baek? Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tak berkata alih-alih menyodorkan liontin cincin platina tersebut pada Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu masih tak mengerti ketika cincin itu telah di tangannya, bahkan ketika Joon dan Jongdae sudah berjalan kesana kemari mengitari tenda dengan raut panik, ia masih tak paham.

Chanyeol berusaha tenang sejenak, sebelum memeriksa cincin itu baik-baik. Namun tak lama, benaknya membaca sesuatu yang ia yakini adalah penyebab Baekhyun pucat pasi dan rekan-rekannya kebingungan.

Tangannya bergetar hebat, dan cincin itu jatuh ke lantai. Matanya menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat sebelum Ia berhasil berkata serak, "Hubungi Huang Zitao sekarang juga, Baek."

.

.

.

 _Agustus 2017, Manhattan, New York, USA._

 _._

Oh Sehun mendesah keras. Segelas espresso pekat di hadapannya sekarang tak berhasil membuat suasana hatinya baik. Justru menyebalkannya, espresso itu mengingatkan ia pada gadis itu. Seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan terlintas begitu saja di benaknya.

Harinya sungguh buruk. Lagu yang sudah ia garap berbulan-bulan tiba-tiba saja bocor di media dan Koreo untuk _comeback-_ nya tiga bulan lagi tidak sesuai dengan yang ia konsepkan–ugh, ia benci koreografernya yang baru. Dan seperti kurang menyebalkan saja, tunangannya yang cantik kini terlambat datang.

Sehun memang sudah menelepon Zitao jika ia ingin melarikan diri dari dunianya sejenak saja, dan Sehun ingin model itu turut meluangkan waktunya dan menemaninya kabur dari harinya yang kacau ini. Namun bodohnya Sehun, ia lupa jika model tidak bisa melarikan diri. Jadi terpaksa ia harus menunggu sembari menikmati segelas espresso kesukaannya. Namun bukannya ketenangan seperti biasanya yang ia dapatkan, malah bayangan _gadis itu_ yang menghantui pikirannnya.

Bagaimana bisa? Mereka sudah berakhir berbulan-bulan lamanya, dan selama itu pula Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan _nya_. Sekarang ia tengah duduk sendirian di toko kopi dengan secangkir espresso, dan dengan kurang ajarnya gadis itu menelusup masuk dalam benaknya.

Rindu? Semoga tidak.

Sehun berharap ini bukan perasaan rindu atau semacamnya. Ini mungkin hanya reaksi normal manusia yang begitu hebat dalam hal kilas balik setiap kali sesuatu mengingatkan mereka pada masa lalu. Seperti toko kopi ini. Dan tempat duduk ini. Dan juga, espresso ini.

Sehun mendengus kecut sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya keluar dinding kaca besar di sampingnya, pada hiruk pikuk New York di siang hari. Matanya langsung tertumbuk pada papan reklame raksasa di jalan raya, menampilkan foto eksklusif gadis cantik yang namanya kini melejit di peringkat pertama laman pencarian dunia.

Sehun mendengus lagi. Tentu saja, _Nation's First Crush_ , siapa yang tidak kenal? Bahkan fotonya dipajang di papan reklame paling mahal seantero New York. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sehun mendengus. Melainkan fakta bahwa gadis di papan reklame adalah gadis yang sama di masa lalunya. Gadis yang baru saja terbenak dalam pikirannya. Mantan kekasihnya, Luhan.

"Bodoh."

"Siapa yang bodoh?"

Sehun berjengit dan seketika mendongak. Kedua netranya disuguhi pemandangan Huang Zitao dengan make up dempul khas pemotretan, menatap Sehun penuh minat. Ia membanting pantatnya kembali ke kursi–yang entah sejak kapan terangkat beberapa senti–dan mendesah keras. Huang Zitao segera menempati kursi di hadapannya, membuat Sehun bersusah payah meneguk ludah.

 _Itu kursi Luhan,_ pikirnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," sahut Sehun kemudian. Zitao menampilkan satu senyuman ringkas sebelum memanggil pelayan. Sementara itu, Sehun kembali melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela–bukan papan terkutuk itu lagi, Demi Tuhan–dan menatap keramaian kota. Bertanya-tanya apakah salah satu atau dua dari orang-orang itu ada yang merasakan hal yang serupa seperti apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Kacau balau. Rasanya ingin pergi ke Pegunungan Tibet saja supaya diasuh oleh Yeti dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

"Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukannya hari ini kau ada jadwal latihan koreo?" tanya Zitao lancar, seolah sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Satu decakan lolos dari bibir Sehun.

"Ck, si Frank bodoh itu mengacaukan konsepku."

Satu alis Zitao dikernyitkan. "Konsepmu yang mana? Seingatku kau bahkan tak pernah membuat konsep dan selalu bergantung pada koreografer semenjak _tour_ -mu yang terakhir."

"Koreograferku baru. Bukan Frank yang dulu, sekarang dipegang adiknya yang juga bernama Frank."

Senyuman lemah tersungging di bibir Zitao ketika Sehun menggerutu. "Lalu kenapa kau sekarang malah kabur dan menyusahkanku?"

Sehun berdecak dan menatap Zitao kesal. "Apa maksudnya menyusahkanmu?"

"Begini, Sehun," Zitao merapikan setelan Louis Vuitton-nya sebelum kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku akan pergi ke Orlando sementara waktu. Mungkin berminggu-minggu. Besok siang aku sudah harus berkemas dan siap pergi lusa. Oleh karena itu, kau juga harus segera selesaikan urusanmu sebelum aku pergi. Jadi kita bisa bersenang-senang menikmati waktu yang tersisa–"

"Tidak," potong Sehun cepat. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Zitao untuk berdiri juga. "Aku tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Hari ini adalah hari kita."

Zitao mengernyitkan alis bingung, membuat Sehun maju beberapa inchi untuk mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Aku merindukanmu, Zi. Setidak peka itukah kau?" lenguh Sehun lemah. Zitao tak bisa menahan senyumnya sebelum kemudian mengangguk dan melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Sehun.

Mereka beranjak dari kursi tepat setelah Sehun menyelipkan beberapa lembar dolar di atas buku menu. Masa bodoh dengan kopi Zitao yang belum datang. Jika Sehun berkata merindukannnya, itu berarti hanya ada satu jawaban. Dan Zitao hapal betul apa itu.

.

.

.

Gadis itu mendecak keras ketika lagu di kafe berganti tepat setelah berita di TV menayangkan kabar terkini tentang pertunangan musisi dan _dancer_ Oh Sehun dengan model Asia Huang Zitao. Kafe yang semula memutarkan lagu ngebeat kekinian, tiba-tiba saja merubahnya menjadi lagu lawas dari Austin Mahone, All I Ever Need. Lagu yang _anti-banget-deh_ baginya.

Luhan, gadis itu, mengaduk saladnya kelewat semangat dengan bibir mengerucut. Satu tangannya meraih _wireless earphone_ -nya dan menyumpal telinganya cepat-cepat. Mencegah lirik lagu nista tersebut semakin merusak gendang telinganya.

Kurt dan Harris di hadapannya terkekeh samar. Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya hubungan temannya itu dengan Oh Sehun berakhir. Namun tiap kali berita **itu** muncul di TV, atau tiap kali seseorang memutar lagu-lagu sentimentil seperti lagu ini, Luhan masih kesal setengah mati.

" _Wow. Just wow_."

" _Shut up, Douchebags_."

Kurt tertawa renyah melihat Luhan yang seperti baru saja disuntik botox. Harris yang jahil dengan sigap meraih ponsel dan menjepret Luhan yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresinya, membuat si gadis menyambar iPhone X miliknya dari tangan Harris dengan marah.

"Kalian lebih baik diam atau nasib hidung kalian akan sama seperti saladku," tukas Luhan yang tak digubris kedua temannya.

"Sudah berbulan-bulan kalian berpisah, kenapa kau masih kesal ketika mendengar lagu ini?" tanya Harris sambil melempar satu kukis masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan berdecak. "Karena lagu ini jelek, dan kenangan tentang lagu ini juga jelek."

"Sejelek apa?"

"Jelek banget."

"Melakukan koreo duet dengan Oh Sehun untuk lagu ini itu termasuk kenangan jelek?"

Satu _tissue_ basah berhasil mendarat di wajah Kurt, namun tawa keduanya semakin puas. Berlawanan dengan muka Luhan yang masam. Sudah harinya ini buruk, ditambah lagu dan berita yang tidak mengenakkan, belum lagi kedapetan tugas mengurus dua bocah tidak tahu diri ini.

Seharian ia kena omel pelatihnya, terlebih lagi perihal isu lagu barunya yang dianggap plagiat lagu Hivibes, grup duo jebolan agensi yang baru naik daun (Luhan tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa dituduh punya keinginan untuk menjiplak karya juniornya yang lagunya juga begitu-gitu saja). Dan kini ia harus mau tidak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan presenter pembawa acara gosip tidak penting di layar TV milik kafe.

"…pertunangan mewah ini hanya dihadiri oleh segelintir selebriti dan beberapa kerabat dekat. Berikut cuplikan foto-foto pertunangan mereka…"

Terkutuklah mata Luhan yang tak tahan untuk tidak melirik pada layar TV. Sial, kini ia melihat mantan kekasihnya bersama Huang Zitao berbalut setelan _rose gold_ sedang berpose di spot _garden engagement party_ ala-ala mereka.

"Sudah-sudah, tidak usah dilihat lagi. Jadwal padat di depan mata, Bos, dan kau belum membayar semua makanan ini," ucap Kurt yang membuat Luhan semakin keki.

Selepas membayar semua tagihan, mereka berpisah di persimpangan. Baik Kurt dan Harris harus segera kembali ke studio mereka di Brooklyn karena produser tidak bisa menanti, sedangkan Luhan harus pergi mencari hadiah kecil untuk Jongin, kekasihnya yang sekarang. Kini, ia harus berjalan seorang diri dengan masker dan jaket menulusuri jalanan Broadway yang panjang.

Luhan menghela napasnya, berusaha mengusir angin dingin musim gugur yang akan segera tiba. Entah sejak kapan hidup seorang diri di sini terasa sangat berat. Sejauh yang ia ingat, New York selalu menjadi destinasi yang paling ia suka dari seluruh tempat di penjuru dunia. Tapi entah sejak kapan, hiruk pikuk ini tak lagi membuatnya rindu.

Di sepanjang jalan yang ia telusuri, tak pernah sekalipun ia menemukan sepi. Semua orang tahu, New York, tidak pernah padam. Namun kini ia menyadari langkahnya terkatung-katung seolah tubuhnya membawa kekosongan yang cukup lama menetap dalam relung hati.

Ia dan New York adalah dua entitas yang berbeda. Setidaknya sampai ia tahu kalau tujuannya bertahan di sini tidak lagi ada di sisinya. Berat rasanya jika dipikir-pikir. Seorang yang paling ia andalkan, ternyata tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Orang yang bermakna segalanya, ternyata tidak menganggapnya sesuatu yang sama pula.

Tak terasa satu air mata lolos dari pipi Luhan. Mengapa masih sakit mengetahui kenyataan, padahal sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya? Bukannya ia sendiri yang memutuskan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun dan lebih memihak pada karir masing-masing yang cermelang? Bukankah ia berbuat seperti itu? Lalu mengapa sekarang ia merasa bahwa ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

Cepat-cepat Luhan mengusap air matanya seraya menaikkan maskernya untuk berkamuflase dengan segelintir orang di jalanan yang sibuk. Ia menggeleng cepat. Tak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal itu di saat seperti ini. Karena sekarang hal yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah membeli kado untuk Jongin, meminta pegawai untuk membungkusnya dengan rapih, lalu kembali ke studio. Tidak ada ruang untuk Oh Sehun dalam pikirannya hari ini. Sedikitpun tak ada. Seharusnya memang begitu sedari dulu.

Seharusnya.

.

.

.

 _Maret 2015, Brooklyn, New York, USA._

 _._

Sehun menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan sekedar melemaskan otot yang kaku dan membuat gerakan-gerakan menggeliat singkat pada sofa panjang studio labelnya, sebelum kemudian beranjak dari sana. Ia menyambar botol minum terdekat sebelum membuka tutupnya dan menenggak air, sedangkan tangannya yang bebas melambai pada beberapa kru _dancer_ nya yang masih berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Mereka semua balas melambai pada Sehun, menandakan salam perpisahan, sebelum Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan koreo dan menyusuri lorong panjang studio. Sesekali ia melirik arloji. Ia harus segera menghadap bos besar dan produser untuk membahas projek film Step Up 7 yang akan dibintangi oleh seluruh kru labelnya, termasuk ia sendiri, dan kini ia sudah terlambat kurang lebih 5 menit.

Selama kakinya berarak ke arah persimpangan lorong, jemarinya tak luput untuk men- _scroll_ layar ponsel yang menampilkan jadwalnya seharian, sekedar memastikan apa yang harus ia lakukan di hari yang sibuk ini. Namun ketika ia merasa sepatunya tak lagi menapak tanah alih-alih menginjak sesuatu yang lembut dan diiringi dengan jeritan keras, Sehun mendongak dari ponselnya.

Kedua obsidiannya menemukan sesosok gadis berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun berperawakan Asia yang merintih dan melompat-lompat kecil sambil menyentuh ujung sepatunya. Ia masih tidak sadar apa yang terjadi sampai gadis itu mendongak dan kedua mata mereka bertemu dalam satu pagutan panjang. Sejenak hanya keheningan, sampai kemudian gadis itu tergagap-gagap menunduk hormat.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menghalangi jalanmu," katanya dengan bahasa inggris berdialek mandarin kental. Sehun menatap gadis itu intens sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak masalah. Aku yang menginjak kakimu, jadi aku yang jahat disini. Tapi aku yakin sedikit injakan kecil tidak akan membuatmu pincang," ucap Sehun cepat. Gadis itu membaca ekspresi Sehun dengan cepat lalu kembali menunduk.

Sehun yakin benar jika ia belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini. Rambut sebahu dengan poni yang kelewat panjang berwarna cokelat hazel yang senada dengan warna irisnya, dan juga pakaian seadanya semakin membuat Sehun yakin kalau gadis ini anak baru. Ia mencatat dalam hati bahwa ia harus menyuruh Trischa untuk mengenalkan gadis di hadapannya ini pada _fashion,_ nanti.

"Ya, aku percaya sedikit salep akan membuatku lebih baik," ucap gadis itu lugas. Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum diam-diam memberi nilai delapan dari sepuluh untuk si gadis. Dari cara berbicaranya yang percaya diri, Sehun masih dapat mempertimbangkan gadis ini untuk berada di kelas menarinya, terlepas dari cara berpakaiannya yang ketinggalan jaman.

"Katakan, apa kau baru?" tanya Sehun sembari memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana.

"Ya, lolos audisi Januari yang lalu."

Ah, Sehun tahu siapa gadis ini.

"Kau Luhan? Dari Beijing, ya?"

Pertanyaan Sehun disambut dengan senyuman cerah dari orang yang ditanya. "Benar. Senang sekali Anda tahu namaku," tukasnya ceria. Sehun tak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum.

" _Well_ , aku Oh Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan."

Sehun menyodorkan tangannya; menunggu untuk dijabat. Luhan melirik tangan itu sekilas sebelum mengelap telapak tangannya ke belakang pakaiannya; entah karena apa. Namun belum sempat Sehun memikirkannya, tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu dijabat dengan dekapan tegas oleh Luhan.

"Suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu dengan Anda juga, Oh Sehun."

Hari itu, di bulan pertama musim semi, mereka bertemu satu sama lain untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

 _Desember 2015, Brooklyn, New York, USA._

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut dengan kita?"

Luhan mendongak dari cermin besar di hadapannya ke arah sumber suara. Di ambang pintu terlihat Kurt dan Harris─si kembar yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Luhan─berserta Trischa, Ella, dan Jongin sedang berdiri menatap ke arahnya; menunggu jawaban.

Dengan lembut ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian tahu aku ingin ikut, tapi aku tak bisa. Debutku tinggal berapa minggu lagi dan aku bahkan belum hapal _verse_ pertama. Sampaikan saja salamku pada Marshall."

Trischa berdecak kecil mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi kau juga sekali-kali butuh hiburan, Luhan. Ingat, tubuh kecilmu itu bukan mesin yang mampu bekerja sepanjang waktu."

"Benar itu! Sekali-kali ikutlah bersama kami sebelum kau menjadi artis dan semakin sibuk," timpal Jongin diikuti anggukan dari empat yang lainnya.

Luhan menghela napas sebelum memulai wejangan panjang ini itu terhadap kelima temannya. Setelah beberapa perdebatan kecil yang memakan waktu, akhirnya Luhan berhasil membuat mereka semua rela pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Marshall tanpa dirinya.

"Kau tak apa sendiri disini?" tanya Jongin lagi memastikan, dan dijawab anggukan pelan dari Luhan.

"Tentu. Bersenang-senanglah. Aku akan menelepon setiba di flat nanti."

Setelah kelima temannya hilang di persimpangan koridor bersamaan dengan lambaian singkat dari si kembar, Luhan telah resmi sendirian di ruang latihan. Ia mendesah panjang sebelum berguling ke tengah ruangan. Ia meregangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang lelah sehabis menari seharian, sementara kedua obsidiannya menerawang lurus ke langit-langit.

Ketika matanya nyaris terpejam, samar-samar ia mendengar dentum-dentum lagu yang diputar keras melalui _speaker_ dari ruangan sebelah. Sejenak ia terdiam disana sekedar memastikan pendengarannya pada _beats_ lagu yang serasa familiar ini, namun karena tidak betah hanya diam ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dan mengintip ruang sebelah.

Melalu celah pintu yang terbuka, Luhan dapat melihat Oh Sehun, seniornya yang sudah lama menjadi anak emas di agensi ini berkat namanya yang selalu berada di puncak teratas laman pencarian dunia. Rambutnya yang cepak keabuan terlihat basah oleh peluh yang mengucur sampai ke pelipis dan tengkuknya yang terbuka. Kaus V-neck putih yang longgar terlihat begitu lekat di tubuhnya karena keringat, gerakannya yang lincah dan tegas mengikuti irama lagu, serta mata tajamnya yang selalu menunjukkan bentuk independen sesosok remaja yang hidup sendiri di belantara New York yang tak pernah mati, membuat siapapun pasti akan tersihir sejenak untuk sekedar mengaguminya.

Termasuk Luhan.

Berkat mata itu, tak sulit bagi Luhan untuk jatuh hati pada sosok Oh Sehun ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Lagu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Luhan yang baru saja sadar jika ia berdiri terlalu dekat dengan celah pintu segera bersembunyi di balik tembok sesaat setelah ia tahu kalau Sehun menyadari kehadirannya disana. Ia merutuki dirinya yang bodoh, sembari berusaha menahan degup jantungnya agar tak terdengar sosok yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu.

"Luhan?"

Sudah terlambat. Sosok itu telah menangkapnya. Oh Sehun pasti kini menganggap Luhan semacam _stalker_ atau apa. Gadis itu menatap takut-takut ke arah Sehun.

"M-Maafkan aku, aku hanya menonton sebentar. Aku berada di ruangan sebelah ketika mendengar lagu yang diputar dari sini. Maafkan kelancanganku karena telah mengintip."

Bibir Luhan bergetar ketika mengatakannya. Namun Oh Sehun di hadapannya terlihat tenang dengan satu senyum khas tersungging.

"Yah, sayang sekali aku tidak tahu kau di ruangan sebelah. Kukira kalian semua sekarang pergi ke ulang tahun Marshall. Maafkan aku jika suara musikku terlalu keras sehingga mengganggu latihanmu."

Luhan melotot mendengar penjelasan Sehun. "Tidak, tidak! Kau tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Justru mimpi apa aku semalam dapat melihatmu menari sedekat ini," ucap Luhan melirih di kalimat terakhir, dan disambut dengan kekehan ringan dari si lelaki.

"Senang mendengarnya kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu senggang untuk sekedar melakukan _freestyle_ sebelum pulang untuk liburan Natal."

Ah, ya. Liburan Natal. Menyedihkannya, Luhan tidak punya kampung untuk didatangi selama liburan nanti. Sepertinya ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di New York alih-alih kembali ke panti asuhannya di Beijing.

"Kau kenapa cemberut begitu? Ada masalah?" tanya Sehun sembari menenggak minuman isotonik yang digenggamnya entah sejak kapan. Luhan menggeleng sebagai balasan. "Aku lupa kalau sebentar lagi Natal. Mungkin itu sebabnya teman-teman kesal padaku karena tetap latihan di saat-saat menyenangkan seperti ini."

Sehun terkekeh sebelum meremas botol minumanya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Tak ada yang berhak kesal padamu akan itu. Lagipula, aku juga tidak suka Natal. Natal terlalu banyak dipenuhi bajingan hipokrit yang menjilat demi jatah warisan."

Keduanya tergelak seketika.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki kenangan buruk tentang itu, Sehun."

Sehun mengernyit seolah Luhan adalah satu-satunya manusia yang menyukai Natal dari seluruh penghuni bumi. "Memangnya kau suka Natal?"

Luhan mengerjap. "Justru sepertinya kau adalah manusia pertama yang tidak suka Natal yang pernah kutemui," ucapnya yang disambut dengan cibiran Sehun.

"Kau belum hidup selama aku. Tunggu beberapa tahun lagi, dan kau akan mendapati dirimu ingin muntah mendengar lagu-lagu gereja sepanjang jalan dan berharap semoga liburan lekas berakhir."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk diplomatis. "Aku akan menunggu untuk itu."

Sejenak mereka hanya saling menatap. Sehun menyandar pada pintu dengan dua tangan di saku celana sedangkan Luhan berdiri di hadapannya, dengan cepolan rambut berantakan dan poninya yang sudah dipotong rapih. _Legging_ -nya yang ketat tiba-tiba terasa tidak nyaman ketika Sehun menatapnya intens.

"Berapa usiamu, Luhan?"

Gadis itu mendongak ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. "Ehm, delapan belas. Ada apa?"

Sehun mendengus seolah Luhan baru saja membacakan Al-Kitab padanya.

"Cukup mengejutkan mengetahui gadis Asia sepertimu memanggil sosok yang lebih tua tanpa embel-embel 'Kakak'. Panggil _Oppa_ ," tukasnya final. Tentu Luhan tahu kalau Sehun berasal dari Seoul dan ia juga tahu betul apa arti _Oppa_ karena kata itu sering diucapkan di drama-drama, oleh karena itu Luhan tertawa dibuatnya.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti."

Sehun tersenyum miring sebelum berbalik menuju ruangan.

"Kau ingin masuk sebentar? Koridor terlalu dingin bagi diriku yang tidak bermantel, dan kelihatannya sedikit duet lumayan oke untuk menghangatkan diri," tawar Sehun seiring melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah ruangan. Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak mengikuti langkah lelaki itu.

"Duet katamu?" tanya Luhan di balik tawa ringannya yang disambut dengan anggukan mantap Sehun.

"Bergerak membuatku berhenti berpikir. Dan berpikir membuatku gila," tukasnya sembari menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya membentu sedikit pola _freestyle_ yang menakjubkan.

"Aku khawatir ide duetmu itu akan menjadi masalah bagimu. Kau tahu Oh Sehun, aku bukan penari yang hebat."

Ucapan Luhan disambut dengan gelak tawa Sehun yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

" _Well_ , barusan itu adalah satu kalimat yang berhasil membuatku tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu ini," sambut Sehun, masih dengan tarian-tarian menariknya.

"Kau tidak mungkin debut tiga minggu lagi jika kau payah dalam menari. Kau tahu selera Frank cukup tinggi untuk meloloskan satu solois ke dunia hiburan yang bebas," sambungnya lugas.

Luhan masih menimang-nimang apa yang harus ia lakukan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah speaker di ujung ruangan, lalu menyentak tombol 'ON' sehingga satu lagu terputar dengan keras.

" _All I Ever Need_. Pilihan yang bagus, Nona."

Sehun mulai bergerak sesuai irama. Semua gerakannya begitu menakjubkan sehingga Luhan tersihir. Matanya tak luput dari tubuh lelaki itu sampai kemudian lagu telah tiba di _verse_ kedua. Luhan tak ingat detil apa yang terjadi, namun sepanjang otaknya merekam kejadian itu, ia hanya tahu Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mereka beradu dalam satu tarian panjang.

Malam itu, di malam pertama musim dingin, keduanya mendapati diri masing-masing telah jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

 _November 2016, 10 Avenue d_ ' _léna, Paris, France._

 _._

Ruangan berukuran 6x8 meter persegi itu terlihat begitu berantakan. Kantung-kantung belanja dari rumah mode paling mahal seantero Paris berserakan dimana-mana; lantai, sofa, dan dimanapun sejauh mata memandang. Satu gaun penuh dengan balutan bubuk _amethyst_ tergeletak mengenaskan di bawah kaki ranjang dengan bagian lengan sobek, membuat serpihan berliannya jatuh ke karpet yang tak kalah mahalnya. Seluruh ruangan terasa lembab khas aroma seks walau jendela balkon di depan ranjang terbuka lebar, menampilkan _view_ sang Eiffel berdiri gagah di tengah peradaban Paris yang tak lelap.

Di tengah ranjang, sepasang pria dan wanita tengah beradu dalam pagutan panjang; tanpa sehelai benangpun membalut tubuh keduanya. Tak peduli udara dingin bulan Desember menusuk sampai tulang.

"Kau tahu Oh Sehun, seluruh dunia bisa saja tengah menatap kita melalui jendela balkon yang terbuka," ucap si wanita tersengal-sengal. Rambut hitam sepinggulnya basah karena keringat, pipinya kemerah-merahan karena nafsu yang melambung sampai di puncak kepala.

Lelaki itu tampak tak peduli dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher wanita di bawahnya yang diikuti dengan erangan menggoda.

"Justru itu yang aku inginkan. Itu yang aku butuhkan saat ini. Aku ingin namaku dan namamu terpajang di _headline_ New York Times tepat setelah aku bangun esok hari," ucapnya tepat sebelum keduanya melenguh panjang menandakan klimaks yang memabukkan.

Setelah beberapa menit dihabiskan mengatur napas masing-masing, Huang Zitao, wanita itu, sudah bersiap untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mandi namun Oh Sehun menahan lengannya.

"Tiga puluh menit jelas tidak cukup untuk malam ini, Huang. Kau pikir wartawan-wartawan gila itu dapat mengeruk informasi tentang kita hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit? Kau pasti membual jika berkata 'Ya'."

Zitao mendengus di bawahnya. "Tidak perlu takut. Jika yang kau inginkan sekarang adalah berita perselingkuhan antara aku dan kau, aku bisa membayar beberapa jurnalis kenalan Papa untuk mengarang cerita untuk itu, dan dapat dipastikan kau akan menemukan judul itu tepat sebelum kau mendapatkan sarapanmu besok. Jadi sekarang minggir. Aku ingin mandi," ujar gadis itu seraya mendorong Sehun ke samping. Namun lagi-lagi usahanya gagal. Laki-laki itu terlalu kuat.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Zitao dengan nada jengah khasnya. Sehun menatapnya tajam tepat di mata sebelum berbicara, "Aku benar-benar serius denganmu, Zi. Aku ingin kita segera bertunangan tepat setelah berita itu tersebar."

Zitao meneguk ludah susah payah. Matanya, walau bergetar takut, bersua dengan kedua netra Sehun. Sejauh yang ia lihat, hanya ada kabut nafsu dan amarah yang meluap-luap dari sana. Zitao sama sekali tak menemukan ketulusan yang ia cari ketika Sehun mengucapkan kalimat sakral barusan. Oleh karena itu, ia menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti Sehun _nie_ lima tahun yang lalu."

Sehun mendesis.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Zitao!"

Namun gadis itu hanya menatapnya teduh.

"Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?"

"Seratus persen yakin."

Zitao menyunggingkan satu senyum lemah sebelum menyisir rambut hitam pendek cepak lelaki di hadapannya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Ketika Sehun lengah, gadis itu dengan cepat mencengkeram tengkuk dan lengannya lalu membalik tubuh mereka. Kini gadis itu berada di atas. Namun tak lama Sehun berhasil mendorongnya sehingga keduanya berada dalam posisi duduk; berhadapan.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!" Sehun bersiap untuk mencaci sosok di depannya jika saja gadis itu tak berhasil membuatnya bungkam.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin menikah denganku ketika hatimu meneriakkan sebaliknya, Oh Sehun?"

Zitao membaca ekspresi lelaki itu dengan cepat. Bibir Sehun bergetar karena entah suatu kalimat yang tertahan disana dan tak bisa ia ucapkan.

"Kita hanya berbagi malam singkat, Sehun. Aku mau tidur denganmu beberapa kali bukan berarti aku mau menikah denganmu," ucap Zitao ketika ia mendapati Sehun hanya menatap seprai hotel yang kusut akibat aktivitas mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Suara detik jam terasa begitu mencekik ketika tak ada satu dari mereka yang berbicara. Hanya keramaian Paris di malam hari dan pemandangan menakjubkan menara ikonik yang hanya membuat Zitao bernafsu untuk memuntahkan makan malamnya.

Zitao dan romantisme, sangat bertolak belakang. Dan entah sial apa dia sekarang, harus duduk berdua dengan teman masa kecilnya. Di Shangri-La Paris. Telanjang. Membahas suatu entitas yang tak pernah bisa gadis itu pahami; cinta.

"Kau datang kepadaku untuk sekedar menyalurkan hasratmu dan selalu disertai emosi yang meluap-luap. Tidak ada cinta di sana. Tidak ada sorot cinta untukku seperti yang selalu kau berikan pada Luhan."

 _Jackpot_.

Zitao tepat sasaran. Karena tepat setelah ia menyebut nama itu, ia melihat punggung Sehun menegang dan tangannya gemetar; entah karena apa. Sedetik kemudian Zitao paham seberapa pentingnya Luhan bagi laki-laki ini.

"Paham apa kau tentang cinta, Zitao?" geram lelaki itu dari celah-celah giginya yang terkatup rapat; menahan air mata yang bisa luruh kapanpun. Sehun bisa saja meledakkan seisi Shangri-La, namun alih-alih takut, Zitao malah mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil yang terdengar tidak ramah.

"Ya, tahu apa aku tentang cinta? Yang kutahu hanyalah mencari pundi-pundi dolar itu untuk sekedar memuaskan dahagaku terhadap rancangan cerdas rumah mode internasional," tukas Zitao cepat. "Namun setidaknya aku lebih tahu cara yang beradab untuk menyudahi suatu hubungan alih-alih bersembunyi dari kenyataan kemudian memanfaatkan sahabatnya sebagai alat pembuat gosip. Setidaknya, Oh Sehun, aku yang tidak tahu cinta ini, bukanlah sosok pecundang sepertimu."

Rahang Sehun bergetar. Zitao menghela napas panjang sebelum meraih jemari Sehun yang terkulai lemas. Jemari itu dingin, lebih dingin dari Sungai Seine di musim gugur. Ia membawa telapak tangan itu ke pipinya.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Luhan, namun aku berharap kau bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum kau memantapkan hatimu. Mau kau apakan sebenarnya hidupmu ini."

Sejenak hening menguasai, sebelum satu kalimat magis tergelincir dari bibir Sehun, "Aku mencintainya _,_ Zi."

Dan malam itu, selama empat belas tahun ia mengenal Sehun, itu adalah kali pertama Zitao melihat Sehun begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya. Malam itu, malam terakhir musim gugur, Sehun menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukan sahabat kecilnya.

.

.

.

 _Januari 2017, Manhattan, New York, USA._

 _._

Luhan meringkuk dalam ranjang dengan sepatu masih melekat pada kakinya. Sinar matahari pagi seakan menyoroti figur sempurnanya dari selambu jendela apartemennya. Rambutnya yang dipotong pendek sebatas tengkuk berantakan di atas bantal, begitu juga dengan lipstiknya yang mengotori sisi rahang bawahnya. Di sudut ruangan, _turntable_ memutar vinil-vinil lagu dari Cigarretes After Sex yang semakin membuat dadanya naik turun. Di sampingnya, tergeletak ponsel keluaran terbaru yang sedang membuka laman New York Times.

 _ **DANCER**_ **DAN AKTOR OH SEHUN** _ **CHECK-IN**_ **DI HOTEL MAHAL BERSAMA MODEL TERNAMA ASAL ASIA?**

Sebagian akal sehat Luhan berkata bahwa ini tidak benar─seseorang bisa jadi membuat berita _hoax_ untuk menjatuhkan beberapa pihak. Namun Luhan juga tidak bisa tidak percaya, jika berita tersebut mencatumkan beberapa foto yang memperlihatkan sosok lelaki dengan topi dan kacamata hitam menggandeng wanita tinggi semampai masuk ke dalam lift Shangri-La bersama. Foto itu diambil secara diam-diam dan terlihat amatir, tapi Luhan tak bisa memungkiri bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar kekasihnya.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Luhan, namun cepat-cepat gadis itu menyekanya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar ponsel lalu menekan _speed dial_ 1, lalu berjalan ke arah balkon. Berharap kekasihnya itu segera mengangkatnya dan tak keberatan untuk sekedar berbicara baik-baik mengenai berita tersebut.

Telepon diangkat di detik terakhir, dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. "Ya?"

Luhan tak tahu darimana ia harus berkata karena di samping masalah ini, ia dan Sehun sudah lama tidak berbicara─Luhan sendiri tidak tahu pasti alasannya. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Sehun adalah dua minggu yang lalu, di malam tahun baru, di gedung agensi mereka. Keduanya tanpa sengaja bertemu di lorong tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu dahulu, kedua mata terkunci sejenak. Hanya ada sapaan ringan dan senyum singkat dari keduanya, sebelum kemudian melalui satu sama lain tanpa berniat untuk berbalik dan memeluk, sekedar menangis dan menceritakan beratnya hidup yang mereka jalani selama ini.

Luhan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

" _Oppa_?" tanyanya hati-hati. Sejenak tak ada jawaban dari seberang, sebelum suara lirih Sehun kembali terdengar, "Ya, Lu. Ini aku."

Satu air mata lolos dari kedua netranya, dan kali ini Luhan tak berniat untuk mengusapnya sama sekali. Betapa ia merindukan suara ini. Betapa ia ingin sosok pemilik suara ini berada di sisinya sekedar untuk berbicara tentang kehidupan dan seisinya.

"Maafkan aku."

Suara tercekik aneh keluar bersamaan dengan kalimat itu dari mulut Luhan. Bersusah payah ia menahan suara tangisnya terdengar oleh orang di seberang, namun usahanya sia-sia. Sehun jelas tahu ia sedang menangis.

"Jangan menangis, _Xiaolu._."

Luhan menggeleng, berharap Sehun melihatnya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, kan, _Oppa_?"

Hening.

Tanpa sadar Luhan mulai menghitung mundur.

Tiga.

Dua.

.

.

"Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja, Lu."

Ya, ini semua telah berakhir.

Hanya mendengar kalimat itu dari Sehun, Luhan sudah dapat menyimpulkan. Semua berita itu benar adanya. Tidak ada _hoax_. Pria dalam foto itu benar adalah Sehun. Berita itu tidak membual seperti apa yang dipikirkan Luhan. Dan hanya mendengar kalimat itu, Luhan tak lagi dapat membendung tangisnya.

"Katakan padaku, _Oppa_ , perbuatan keji apa yang telah kuperbuat sampai membuatmu meninggalkanku seperti ini?"

 _Sudah. Berakhir sudah cinta pertamanya._

Musim dingin kali itu terasa begitu menusuk, sampai-sampai Luhan dapat mendengar suara retakan hatinya sendiri. Luruh bersama tangis tiada henti.

.

 _And I can still hear the sound of you crying through the night  
there in the opera house with no one else for miles_

.

.

 _._

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

.

hehehheehehehheehehehehehheh.

.

bacotnya udah di awal tadi kan, sekarang gausah bacot lagi. sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. mumumu :*


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 _._

 _September 2016, Manhattan, New York, USA._

 _._

Oh Sehun baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya seharian. Kepalanya pusing meronta untuk diisi oksigen karena seingatnya terakhir kali ia minum adalah semalam, sepulang dari gedung agensi untuk mengurus beberapa proyek tur dunia-nya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sejenak untuk membiasakan cahaya lampu masuk ke dalam obsidiannya, lalu menyambar jam di nakas. Pukul 20.18 PM. _Great_ , dia sudah tidur 20 jam dan manajernya pasti bingung mencarinya. Benar spekulasi Sehun, karena ketika lelaki itu mengecek ponsel, 50+ pesan dari sang manajer dan juga 23 _missed calls_ menghiasi laman notifikasinya.

Memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing, ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah dapur untuk menenggak beberapa gelas air sebelum pergi untuk mandi. Setelah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, ia mengucuri seluruh tubuhnya dengan _shower_ , berharap seluruh nasib sialnya selama dua hari ini hilang dan ia bisa pergi dugem dengan lancar hari ini. _Well_ , sedikit mabuk tidak akan membuatnya dipenjara, bukan?

Selepas mandi dan sebagainya, ia membawa kunci mobilnya dan turun ke _basement_ tempat ia memarkirkan mobil─membawa McLaren kuning kesayangannya itu menebas jalanan New York yang selalu padat ke suatu kelab terlupakan di sudut Manhattan. Setibanya di sana, ia merapikan rambut hitam cepaknya singkat lalu menutup pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam.

Alasan Sehun memilih tempat ini adalah karena Sehun tidak perlu memakai masker atau topi atau alat-alat kamuflase lainnya selama bersenang-senang. Ditambah tempat ini bersih dari pecandu dan pejudi; dua hal yang paling dibenci Sehun. Walau dari luar terlihat seperti kelab kumuh yang tak mungkin didatangi oleh orang menengah ke atas, desain interior yang rapih dan menguarkan aroma _tequila_ yang memabukkan membuat Sehun merasa jauh lebih nyaman di sini alih-alih bar di tengah kota yang menguarkan aroma seks yang membuat Sehun mual.

Tak seperti dugaannya, kelab ini terlihat jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Sehun harus mengucapkan permisi berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya tiba di meja bar. Sesosok yang sudah lama dikenalnya, Kris Wu, berdiri dengan kemeja bartender dan senyuman karismatik yang membuat beberapa pelanggan wanita betah untuk berlama-lama. Sehun mendengus ketika Kris memberinya satu kedipan maut sebelum mengumpat kesal.

"Sialan kau! Gadis-gadis di sana mengira aku _gay_ , tahu!"

Kris tertawa renyah. "Sekalipun kau adalah panseksual, tak ada yang berani nyali untuk mendekatimu, _Senor (tuan; spanyol)_. Semua orang tahu kau sudah bertunangan," ujarnya sambil meraih satu botol di rak, menuangnya pada _shaker_ dan mencampurnya dengan sesuatu yang lain sehingga membuat Camino Blanco favorit Sehun yang sudah Kris hapal di luar kepala.

"Tapi tunanganku tidak ada di New York saat ini, jadi setidaknya aku _single_ untuk beberapa saat," tukas Sehun sembari menerima gelas kristal Camino Blanco-nya. Kris mendenguskan tawa nakal sebelum memajukan tubuhnya beberapa inci.

"Aku punya stok gadis-gadis baru, jika kau tertarik. Cinta satu malam tentu bukanlah hal yang berat bagi mereka."

Ucapan Kris dibalas dengan tatapan tak tertarik dari Sehun.

"Aku lebih memilih menonton video porno dan beronani sendiri sambil menunggu Zitao pulang alih-alih mengeluarkan uang untuk pelacur-pelacurmu, Yifan," kata Sehun sebelum menyesap _tequila_ -nya. Kris menggeleng jijik.

"Kau tentu tidak mungkin melakukan onani menjijikkan itu, Oh. Kau artisnya, dan semua orang berani memberikan apapun demi tidur denganmu. Katakan, siapa simpananmu?"

Sehun baru saja akan menonjok pelan kepala Kris jika saja lelaki itu tak beranjak dari tempatnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pelanggan yang baru datang di samping kiri Sehun. Sehun memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diri dengan gelas kristalnya─cukup waras untuk tidak ikut campur urusan mereka. Lagipula, raut wajah Kris terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang juga?" gerutu Kris pada sosok di samping Sehun.

"Beri aku satu gelas Dolcetto lagi, Jon!" seru sosok tersebut. Dari suaranya yang lembut dan melengking tinggi, sudah dipastikan ia perempuan. Perempuan macam apa yang dapat membuat Kris kesal?

"Pertama, namaku Kris bukan Jon. Kedua, kau sudah menenggak satu botol lebih Dolcetto dan aku cukup tahu dari Kai kalau kau tidak kuat mabuk, Luhan."

Seluruh tubuh Sehun menegang. Ia nyaris mematahkan pergelangan kepalanya ketika ia menengok ke arah kiri cepat-cepat, meninggalkan bunyi _krek_ keras yang diabaikan olehnya.

Oh, berhalusinasi kah Sehun? Ia mendapati sosok Luhan berada begitu dekat dengan tempatnya duduk saat ini, menyodorkan gelas _wine_ yang sudah kosong ke arah Kris dengan tatapan sayu khas mabuk. Pipinya kemerahan karena efek alkohol, membuat sosoknya yang dibalut dengan mantel musim gugur coklat terang dan sepatu _boots_ terlihat semakin berkilauan. Sehun tahu Luhan itu cantik, namun ia tak pernah melihat gadis itu semenarik malam ini.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Luhan, kini berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Dan kali ini bukanlah mimpi. Rambut sebahunya yang dicat keperakan menguarkan aroma yang sama seperti aroma yang dulu selalu menyambut paru-paru Sehun tiap kali ia mendekap gadis itu. Tiba-tiba suatu perasaan membuncah dalam dada Sehun, tanpa mengetahui itu apa.

"Aku tidak mabuk. Aku bahkan masih bisa berdiri tegak dan tidak ada orang mabuk yang bisa berbicara selancar ini, Jon."

Sehun dapat melihat Kris memutar bola mata jengah sebelum berbicara pada Sehun, "Bukankah dia ada di agensi yang sama denganmu? Bisa kau antar dia pulang atau pacarnya akan menggorokku jika sampai tahu dia berada di kelab lagi."

Sehun menatap Kris menuntut penjelasan yang segera dipahami oleh Kris. "Ya, aku tahu kau mungkin bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa aku mengenal artis ini. _Well_ , Kai sering membawanya kemari namun beberapa minggu terakhir dia sering datang sendiri. Dan jika ia sudah memanggilku Jon, maka ia sudah harus pulang."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan sebelum berdehem singkat. "Apakah kau keberatan jika aku mengantarmu pulang, Nona?" tawarnya lembut, berharap Luhan tidak mengenalinya dan memberi satu tamparan lalu pergi begitu saja. Namun alih-alih perkataan kasar yang Sehun dapatkan, gadis itu hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa naik City Subway."

Ratusan rasa campur aduk memenuhi relung dada ketika Luhan menatapnya tepat di mata. Walau ia tahu gadis itu dikuasai alkohol, tatapannya yang masih sama seperti dahulu menyihirnya sampai ke mata kaki. Bolehkah Sehun berharap satu kali saja, Tuhan?

"Aku akan mencarikanmu taksi," ucap Sehun sebelum beranjak dan meraih dompet di saku mantel. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dolar lalu menyerahkannya pada Kris.

"Ini terlalu banyak, Sehun. Kau butuh kembalian?" tanya Kris heran sembari menatap Camino Blanco yang dibuatnya yang bahkan belum ditenggak setengahnya.

"Aku juga membayar tagihan gadis ini," jawab Sehun singkat sebelum mengangkat bahu Luhan dari kursi bar dan menuntunnya berdiri. Biarlah malam ini terlewat tanpa mabuk, keselamatan gadis ini jauh lebih penting dari kesenangan apapun yang dunia berani tawarkan pada Sehun.

Kris berkerut heran. "Kau serius mau pergi tanpa nomor telfon gadis-gadis bayaran kenalanku?" tanyanya memastikan. Sehun menatap lelaki itu jengah sebelum menggeleng dan melengos pergi bersama Luhan yang tertatih-tatih.

"Jangan kau apa-apakan gadis itu, ya! Dia pacarnya temanmu, lho!"

Sehun dapat mendengar teriakan Yifan dari pintu keluar namun ia mengabaikannya. Persetan dengan Kai atau siapapun yang mengaku menjadi pacar Luhan. Yang terpenting adalah membawa gadis ini pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

Setelah berhasil memanggil taksi dan menuntun Luhan ke dalamnya, Sehun dengan cepat beranjak menuju mobilnya dan mengikuti taksi tersebut, memastikan ia diantar ke tempat yang tepat.

Taksi itu tiba di suatu gedung di kompleks apartemen di Park Avenue, seperti permintaan Sehun tadi. Setelah melihat Luhan turun dari taksi terhuyung-huyung dan bergerak turun ke arah lobi, Sehun dengan cepat memarkirkan mobilnya dan beranjak turun mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Begitu melihat gadis itu masuk ke dalam lift, Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya menyusul ke dalam. Syukurlah Luhan sedang mabuk sehingga ia tidak akan menyadari sosok laki-laki aneh yang mengikutinya dari kelab sampai apartemennya.

Hanya ada beberapa orang di dalam lift saat itu. Keadaan lengang itu memudahkan Sehun untuk mengawasi Luhan yang terantuk-antuk karena efek alkoholnya. Begitu lift terbuka di lantai lima belas, Sehun dengan cepat menuntun Luhan keluar sebelum gadis itu terjerembab jatuh ke depan. Luhan sempat menoleh ke arahnya dan menunduk terimakasih─masih tidak menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengikutinya adalah sang mantan kekasih.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu di sudut lorong, lalu masuk ke dalam tanpa menoleh lagi pada Sehun. Lelaki itu menatap cukup lama ke arah pintu sebelum menghela napas panjang.

Sebagian rasa sakitnya yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh kembali berdenyar seperti luka yang terkena cuka ketika melihat sosok yang sudah lama hilang dari hidupnya berdiri begitu baik-baik saja; seolah tak terjadi apa-apa selama ini.

Sepertinya memang hanya Sehun yang hancur dalam cerita ini.

.

.

.

Luhan melenggang masuk ke dalam _coffee shop_ kecil di sudut _boroughs_ yang terlupakan─salah satu tempat favoritnya di City. Ia mendesah puas ketika menghirup aroma kopi yang ia dambakan sejak ia keluar dari apartemennya di Manhattan yang penuh dengan aroma hedonisme yang menyesakkan. Luhan segera berjalan menuju atelir di samping meja kasir dimana seorang gadis berwajah tembam Asia berdiri dengan apron kumal. Gadis di belakang kasir menangkap sosok Luhan masuk ke kafe dan memberi tatapan sinis dibuat-buat.

"Wah, wah, lihatlah siapa yang sedang bekerja paruh waktu," cengir Luhan begitu sampai di depan kasir. Gadis yang diajak bicara memutar bola mata bosan.

"Espresso dan _éclairs au chocolat_ , apa aku benar?"

Xiumin, gadis itu, dengan cekatan mengetik pesanan yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala pada komputer di depannya.

"Bingo!" tukas Luhan.

Xiumin dengan cekatan menyerahkan pesanan pada pekerja di dapur sebelum keluar dari meja kasir dan mengamit tangan Luhan ke arah meja favoritnya di sudut kafe. Gadis itu mendudukkan Luhan di salah satu kursi kemudian duduk di hadapannya, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Kau balikan dengan Oh Sehun?"

Luhan hampir mendapati kedua bola matanya lepas dari kelopaknya ketika mendengar ucapan itu dari Xiumin.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Berita darimana?" tanya Luhan tidak terima.

"Jawab jujur saja, atau aku akan mengirimkan email ke majalah gosip sekarang juga yang bayarannya dapat menghidupiku sebulan penuh tanpa kerja paruh waktu," kata Xiumin gemas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Xiumin mendesah menyerah, kali ini benar-benar yakin bahwa temannya tidak balikan dan ia tidak bisa mendapatkan uang itu. Gadis tembam itu merogoh-rogoh sesuatu di saku apronnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertasyang dilipat rapi lalu memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Dua jam yang lalu, Oh Sehun pergi kemari. Ia menitipkan ini untukmu sekaligus mengatakan bahwa ia akan membayar tagihan kopimu jika kau pergi kemari pagi ini. Aku pikir kalian kembali ke masa-masa pendekatan─"

Belum sempat Xiumin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Luhan terlebih dahulu menyambar kertas tersebut dan membukanya dan sekali sentakan. Ia menemukan tulisan latin tidak rapih khas Sehun, dan membacanya lamat-lamat.

 _Aku tahu kau mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menitipkan surat ini pada Xiumin. Semalam kau meninggalkan dompetmu di kelab, Kris yang menitipkannya padaku. Dan mungkin sedikit_ tacos _dan perbincangan singkat selagi kau menemuiku untuk mengambil dompetmu terdengar menyenangkan?_

 _Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun. Kau tahu nomorku._

─ _Oh Sehun_

Hal pertama yang Luhan lakukan setelah membaca _notes_ kecil itu adalah membuka tas tangan; mencari keberadaan dompetnya. Nihil. Itu tandanya benar dompetnya tertinggal ketika ia pergi ke kelab semalam. Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak mendengus setelah itu.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun baru saja selesai membersihkan badannya ketika ponselnya berbunyi dari ruang tengah. Sekilas ia lirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih lima belas. Tidak ada yang pernah meleponnya selarut ini kecuali Zitao, jadi ia bergegas ke ruang tengah. Ia meraih benda kecil berisik itu setibanya di meja ruang tengah, dan harus rela handuk di kepalanya jatuh ke lantai begitu ia membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

Bukan Zitao.

Tapi Luhan.

Satu senyum ia sunggingkan sebelum meletakkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Hey," sapa Luhan di seberang.

"Hey."

"Sedang sibuk?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Baguslah."

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa lalu menyamankan duduknya sebelum berkata, "Jadi kau sudah membutuhkan dompetmu kembali?"

Terdengar dengusan di seberang.

"Hanya orang tolol yang membiarkan dompetnya dibawa oleh orang asing tanpa ada usaha untuk mengambilnya kembali."

Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu besok?" tanya Sehun seraya mengingat-ingat jadwalnya esok hari─berusaha menemukan jam luang yang sekiranya dapat digunakan untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Namun belum sempat ia menentukan waktunya, Luhan sudah menjawab di seberang.

"Tidak. Sekarang."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. "Selarut ini?"

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah harus tiba di bandara. Pemotretan di Los Angeles. Satu minggu," ucap Luhan sesingkat yang ia bisa. Sehun menghelakan satu napas panjang sebelum beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu dimana?" tanya Sehun sembari meraih mantel rajut asal-asalan. Kaus V-neck panjangnya dan celana _jogging_ hitam ini tidak akan membuat Sehun bertahan satu detik saja berjalan di luar, menerpa angin malam musim gugur seorang diri seperti orang kehilangan akal.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot membawa mobil, aku sudah ada di taman gedung apartemenmu. Kuharap kau masih tinggal di tempat yang sama karena aku menempuh jarak yang tidak dekat untuk sampai kemari."

Sehun meringis setelah mengenakan mantel rajutnya ringkas. "Tidak, aku tidak pindah. Dan oke, aku akan tiba di sana lima menit lagi."

Dan memang tepat lima menit kemudian, setibanya lelaki itu di taman gedung apartemennya, ia mendapati Luhan duduk seorang diri di salah satu pot bunga raksasa. Gadis itu mengenakan leging, jaket khas tahun delapan puluhan, lengkap dengan masker untuk menutupi identitasnya. Rambut perak ikal sepanjang bahunya diikat asal-asalan. Ia tampak mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki pada lantai batu; seperti tak sabar untuk segera enyah dari sana.

"Hey, sudah lama menunggu?"

Luhan menoleh ke arahnya sedetik kemudian, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sehun dengar dengan jelas. Gadis itu dengan cepat beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun, kemudian melepas maskernya.

"Aku langsung meleponmu begitu tiba di sini tadi, jadi kurasa tidak terlalu lama," ucapnya lugas. Tak ada intonasi dingin dan tidak ramah yang Sehun sempat ekspektasikan. Ia lega untuk itu.

Sehun membawa tungkainya mendekat, membuatnya lebih mudah menyesak paru-parunya dengan aroma parfum yang menguar dari tengkuk si gadis. Luhan tiba-tiba menengadahkan satu tangannya.

"Dompetku?"

Sehun sangat mengerti Luhan tak ingin basa-basi. Namun ia lebih mengerti lagi bagaimana caranya menahan gadis itu untuk tinggal lebih lama.

"Dompetmu masih di atas. Aku tidak membawanya," ucap Sehun ringkas tanpa dosa. Luhan hanya menghela napas pelan. Sepertinya gadis itu ingin marah, namun ia terlalu lelah untuk itu.

"Namun berita baiknya, aku membawa dompetku," tambah Sehun yang dibalas dengan kerutan alis oleh Luhan.

"Apa bagusnya?"

"Bagusnya, kita bisa mendapatkan dua porsi _hotdog_ di dekat sini tanpa perlu kau keluarkan uang sepeserpun. Itu sih, kalau kau mau."

Luhan lagi-lagi menghela napas berat; berusaha mengontrol intonasi suaranya agar tetap kondusif.

"Sehun, aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main. Penerbanganku pagi, dan pulang selarut ini saja tak membuatku yakin dapat bangun tepat waktu esok hari. Jangan membuang waktuku─"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?" sela Sehun yang kemudian membuat Luhan bungkam.

"Tadi pagi, makan _éclair_ di kafe Xiumin," jawab Luhan cepat. Kini giliran Sehun yang menghela napas. Panjang dan berat; menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Ayo makan _hotdog_ sebentar. Aku yakin manajermu tidak akan tega membiarkanmu kesiangan esok hari. Lagipula, pulang tiga puluh menit lebih larut tidak akan membuatmu mati kelelahan. Perutmu juga harus diisi, Lu."

Sehun tahu Luhan tidak bisa menolak ajakannya karena sedetik kemudian suara kruyuk panjang yang berasal dari perut gadis itu memperjelas semuanya.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Baik?"

Luhan tidak perlu buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan Sehun karena di detik yang sama mayonais jatuh menetes keluar ke ibu jarinya. Dengan cepat ia menjilat sisa mayonais sebelum menatap Sehun yang masih menanti jawaban.

"Aku baik, kok. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Kini mereka sedang menikmati _hotdog_ dan beberapa gelas minuman berkarbonasi yang sebelumnya mereka beli tak jauh dari _skate park_ tempat mereka duduk sekarang. _Skate park_ tampak lengang, hanya ada beberapa anak muda yang bermain atraksi _skateboard_ di tengah area, membuat Luhan cukup berani untuk melepas masker dan menikmati makan malam tidak sehatnya.

Lelaki itu menyesap _cola_ -nya sebelum menjawab, "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Aku baik." Luhan mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanggapan.

Sedetik kemudian mereka kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing sebelum suara Sehun kembali memecah keheningan. "Lalu Kai bagaimana?"

Luhan yang hendak menyuap _hotdog_ -nya, terhenti sejenak, sebelum mengendik bahu ringkas. "Tidak ada yang berbeda. Masih berusaha menempeliku kemanapun aku pergi seperti peniti."

Sehun mendenguskan satu tawa palsu.

 _Tentu saja._

"Dia mencintaimu, kau tahu itu, Lu," ucap Sehun setelah tawanya menghilang.

"Aku tahu," jawab gadis itu kemudian.

Sehun mendesah tak kentara. Hal terburuk dan yang paling dibenci Sehun dari 'putus' adalah menjadi asing. Terlalu banyak jarak yang terpetak di antara mereka walau kenyataannya Luhan tidak lebih dari beberapa jengkal darinya sekarang. Gadis itu sendiri tampaknya mengalami kegundahan hati yang sama karena ia berkali-kali terusik dalam duduknya, walau ia berusaha mencari kenyamanan.

Keheningan mau tak mau membuat ingatan Sehun terlempar ke masa lalu.

Tidak ada satu hal pun yang Sehun tidak suka dari sosok Luhan, sejujurnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu keburukan apa yang harus ia katakan tentang Luhan. Gadis ini adalah ibu peri baginya. Dan ia yakin, semua orang juga akan berkata serupa.

Hari-hari bersama Luhan adalah saat paling bahagia bagi Sehun. Semuanya sempurna, sampai suatu malam sahabat terbaiknya, Kim Jongin, mengaku mencintai wanita yang sama. Sehun cukup sadar betapa pentingnya sosok Luhan bagi Jongin yang sebatang kara. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang nyaris memiliki semua yang tak dimiliki Jongin─keluarga dan jutaan orang yang mencintai dirinya, Sehun yakin ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Luhan. Jongin lebih membutuhkan kehadiran gadis itu.

Namun ia salah.

Ia tidak baik-baik saja tanpa Luhan.

Ia nyaris gila ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk tidak menghubungi gadis itu dan menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupannya.

"Pertunanganmu dengan Zitao bagaimana?"

Suara Luhan memecah lamunannya. Sehun melirik gadis itu ringkas sebelum meremas bungkus _hotdog_ -nya yang telah habis. "Tidak ada yang spesial. Sama seperti hubungan pertunangan kebanyakan orang."

Luhan menatap Sehun lamat-lamat sebelum kalimat lain terlontar dari bibirnya, "Pernikahannya kapan?"

Sehun berdehem demi menutupi kegugupannya karena sejujurnya ia dan Zitao tidak pernah merencanakan pernikahan sama sekali.

"Secepatnya," tukas Sehun final.

Luhan lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. _Sial_ , hanya itu responnya. Apakah memang hanya Sehun yang tidak baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiran gadis itu?

"Luhan."

"Ya?" sahut gadis itu dengan kening berkerut.

Sehun menelan ludah susah payah. Kalimat yang ia susun di pikirannya mendadak hilang ikut tertelan bersama ludahnya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin malam ini berakhir begini saja. Ia ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Luhan. Ia ingin gadis itu tinggal lebih lama.

"Mau pergi?"

Hanya kalimat itu yang lolos dari bibirnya. Sehun menanti jawaban, namun yang dinanti semakin mengerutkan kening.

"Pergi?"

Sehun memperbaiki posisi duduknya menghadap ke arah Luhan sebelum menelan ludah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sial. Siapa wanita yang berhasil membuat Sehun yang keren ini berubah seketika menjadi kaki gurita dalam panggangan? Hanya Luhan.

"Mau pergi denganku, tidak?"

"Kemana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Keluar dari Manhattan. Kita bisa saja mengambil bus terakhir ke Brooklyn jika kita berlari ke halte terdekat sekarang."

Sehun tahu itu ide gila. Terlebih Luhan memiliki penerbangan pagi esok hari dan _Tuhan-pun-tahu_ jadwal padat macam apa yang siap menanti gadis itu setibanya di L.A nanti. Katakan saja Sehun egois, namun ia tidak peduli. Biarlah rasa rindu dan egoisme ini tumbuh nyaris sebesar dosa-dosanya. Ia ingin Luhan untuk sekarang.

Di detik ketika Sehun merasa harus melontarkan beberapa kalimat bujukan karena ia yakin seratus persen gadis itu akan menolak, Luhan malah tersenyum lebar. Senyum pertamanya untuk Sehun malam ini.

Kenyataannya, Sehun tak perlu membujuknya lebih lanjut karena gadis itu mengerling jenaka padanya; setuju.

.

Lima belas menit di bus mereka habiskan dengan tertawa dan saling mengatur napas karena mereka benar-benar berlari sepanjang perjalanan ke halte terdekat. Sehun dapat merasakan sensasi kram di perutnya yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan.

Ketika deru napas kembali normal, mereka menyamankan duduknya di kursi ternyaman yang berhasil mereka temukan. Bus cukup lengang larut itu, memudahkan mereka untuk saling menertawakan lelucon sampah yang mereka lontarkan.

Setibanya di Brooklyn, mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sudah sepi─kontras dengan Manhattan dan segala hiruk pikuknya. Hal pertama yang terlintas dalam benak Sehun adalah pergi ke penyewaan sepeda yang pemiliknya sudah ia kenal sejak pertama kali ia tiba di Brooklyn. Sayang sekali, mereka tiba terlalu larut sehingga Sehun harus puas dengan satu buah sepeda gunung tanpa sedel tambahan.

Dengan kondisi sepeda seperti itu, Luhan terpaksa harus berdiri di belakang sedel dan memegang erat-erat pundak Sehun yang akan mengendarai sepedanya. Syukurlah, mereka tak menemukan adanya ketidaknyamanan berarti dari awal Sehun mulai mengayuh pedal.

"Ini menyenangkan sekali!"

Sehun dapat mendengar suara Luhan begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Seketika hangat merasuk dalam hatinya. Tidak ada lagi asing. Tidak ada penggemar dan kehidupan mereka yang berat. Tidak ada fans. Tidak ada bos mereka yang galak. Tidak ada Jongin. Hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan.

.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bersenang-senang semenjak aku debut, kalau boleh jujur."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan New York malam hari pada Luhan di sampingnya. Kini keduanya sedang berdiri di atas jembatan Brooklyn yang sepi, bertumpu pada pagar beton jembatan, menikmati angin malam dan _night view_ New York yang seolah baru saja lahir dari peradaban. Gadis itu masih menatap ke depan, ke arah hiruk pikuk Manhattan yang terlihat begitu jelas dari atas Brooklyn Bridge.

"Aku juga. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertawa lepas," sahut Sehun yang dibalas dengan kerlingan kecil dari Luhan.

Satu _earphone_ yang dipakai berdua tersambung pada iPod Sehun, memutar lagu-lagu Sleeping At Last─penyanyi yang senang mereka dengarkan bersama-sama dulu. Playlist tiba di lagu _Silhouettes_ , lagu favorit Luhan.

Sejenak tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya ada alunan lagu, dan suara bising khas Manhattan yang bergaung dari kejauhan.

"Kenapa, ya?" tahu-tahu Luhan bersuara.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kenapa aku baru tahu Manhattan terlihat begitu indah dari atas sini?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil sebagai tanggapan. "Itu karena selama ini kau melihat Manhattan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda."

Luhan mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau sekarang melihat Manhattan dari jauh, melihatnya beraktivitas dengan segala kesibukannya. Di hari biasa kau _bergabung_ dengan mereka. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa indah dan berharganya sesuatu jika kau tidak pernah sejenak menjaga jarak lalu menatapnya dari kejauhan."

Ada perih tersirat ketika Sehun mengucapkannya. Tepat setelah ia mengatakan kalimat itu, lagu tiba di bait ketiga.

 _Maybe distance is the only cure, far away from hurt is where healing occurs._

Benar. Kau tidak akan tahu betapa berharganya seseorang sampai akhirnya orang itu pergi dari hidupmu. Kenyataan itu membuat Sehun ingin membalik apapun yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Seolah tidak mengerti suasana hati Sehun, Luhan malah tertawa geli. "Jadi yang kau maksud aku harus pergi jauh dari Manhattan baru setelah itu mengerti dimana titik indahnya?"

Sehun menyunggingkan satu senyum kecil. "Bukannya semua memang terlihat lebih indah dari kejauhan?"

Luhan mengangguk, lalu tersenyum cerah. "Ya, semua memang terlihat jelek dilihat dari dekat," katanya sembari membenarkan ikatan rambutnya.

"Kau tidak."

Luhan menghentikan gerakannya. Gadis itu melirik Sehun yang sudah menatap kedua netranya dalam-dalam. Sehun sempat berpikir Luhan mungkin akan marah lalu pergi dari sana setelah ia mengucapkan kata itu. Namun gadis itu hanya diam, balas menatapnya. Sedetik kemudian, Luhan tersenyum. Begitu indah. Sehun kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku tahu itu," gurau Luhan.

Mau tak mau keduanya tertawa, bersamaan dengan lagu yang sudah tiba di bait terakhir. Jika Sehun mampu mendefinisikan Bahagia, maka Bahagia adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan. Sesederhana itu.

 _But I promise you  
The truth is that you're loved..  
so loved._

.

.

.

 _Oktober 2016, Manhattan, New York, USA._

.

"Aku bertemu dengan Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu."

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di dada dengan mode _loud speaker_ lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, dan ini masih terlalu pagi bagi Sehun untuk bangun. Jadi rencananya, ia hanya akan berbincang sebentar dengan tunangannya di telepon sebelum kembali tidur sampai pukul dua belas.

"Benarkah? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Di seberang, Zitao terdengar antusias.

"Banyak hal."

"Salah satunya?"

"Ia bertanya kapan kita akan menikah."

Zitao tergelak. "Eh benar? Wah, aku merasa bersalah!"

Namun tidak ada nada bersalah sama sekali dari suaranya.

"Jadi bagaimana nih? Kubilang pada Papa kalau kita batal tunangan saja, ya?" lanjut Zitao yang diikuti dengan kekehan renyah. Mau tak mau sudut bibir Sehun sedikit terangkat mendengarnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kau berhasrat sekali ya melihat kepalaku tergantung di ruang kerja ayahmu?"

Tawa Zitao semakin keras.

Sehun akui ia merindukan kehadiran Zitao. Gadis itu pandai sekali membuat Sehun tersenyum dan sejenak melupakan rasa sakit yang Sehun tampung seorang diri. Walau keduanya sama-sama tahu tidak ada cinta di antara mereka, Sehun paham keduanya memang saling membutuhkan. Sebagai sahabat.

"Omong-omong, apa saja yang kalian lakukan─selain membahas pernikahan _bleh_ kita tentunya─selagi aku pergi?"

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sebelum menjawab, "Kita pergi ke Brooklyn naik bus. Menghabiskan satu jam penuh sebelum kembali ke apartemen masing-masing."

Zitao mencibir di seberang. "Tidak ada cerita tidur bersama, nih?"

Sehun berjengit di ranjangnya ketika mendengar ucapan blak-blakan Zitao. "Ya Tuhan Zitao, hubunganku dengan Luhan tidak pernah sampai ke tahap _itu_ ," jerit Sehun gusar. Ia jadi tidak _mood_ tidur lagi dibuatnya.

"Lalu? Apa kalian masih berkomunikasi sampai sekarang?" tanya Zitao seusai puas dengan tawanya.

"Tidak."

"Kok tidak?"

"Aku menunggu."

"Menunggu apa?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Menunggunya untuk menghubungiku dulu."

"Aku berani taruhan, Oh Sehun, saat itu tidak akan tiba."

Sehun mendengus. "Kau harus menraktirku di Ramses jika sampai Luhan sungguhan menghubungiku."

Sejenak hanya ada suara berisik khas pemotretan dan tawa melengking Zitao yang terdengar di seberang sana. "Hei Sehun, aku serius tentang membatalkan pertunangan tadi. Kau tahu kau bisa mengatakannya padaku kapanpun kau siap."

Satu helaan napas lolos dari bibir Sehun. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum berkata, "Ya, Zie. Aku tahu."

Setelah Zitao mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja dan akan pulang lusa, Sehun menutup teleponnya. Ia menimang-nimang entah ia turun dan membuat sarapan atau tetap bermalas-malasan di ranjangnya. Setelah mendengar bunyi keroncong dari perutnya yang belum terisi sejak kemarin siang, Sehun memutuskan untuk turun dan membuat sosis panggang atau apalah.

Ketika tungkainya tiba di depan lemari es, pintu apartemennya tahu-tahu terbuka dengan suara yang keras. _Tuhan-pun-tahu,_ di dunia ini, hanya ada empat orang yang tahu _password_ apartemennya selain dirinya sendiri. Ibunya─yang ada di Seoul, manajernya─yang akan selalu menelepon duluan, Zitao─yang sedang di Orlando, dan─

"Kai?"

Kim Jongin, laki-laki berperawakan kurus dengan rambut menawan masuk ke dapur dengan cengiran lebar. Kulitnya yang memang sudah gelap terlihat lebih _tan_ dari terakhir kali Sehun melihatnya.

"Halo juga, temanku sayang," ucap Jongin lempeng dengan satu tangan melambai. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Sehun yang masih memegang bungkus sosis di depan lemari es.

"Kau hendak memasak, eh? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menghanguskan dapurmu sendiri karena aku─yang pengertian ini─sudah membawakanmu sarapan," ucapnya seraya mengacungkan _paperbag_ yang menguarkan aroma kopi dan _cinnamon_ lezat.

Sehun berdecak sebelum membanting pintu lemari es. "Brengsek kau Jongin," umpatnya seraya merampas _paperbag_ di tangan Jongin lalu melengos begitu saja ke sofa di depan _tv._ Jongin menyusulnya dengan terbahak.

"Aku tahu kau merindukanku, Bajingan Kecil. Tapi mengumpatku alih-alih mengucapkan terimakasih setelah aku membawakanmu makanan bukanlah hal yang imut."

"Persetan dengan imut. Aku belum makan sejak kemarin," gerutu Sehun sembari membuka _paperbag_ dengan beringas. Aroma kue panekuk _cinnamon_ dengan ekstra _whipped cream_ dan juga Americano menghajar hidung Sehun seketika. Sebelum otaknya yang kalut karena lapar jadi lebih berkabut, ia memotong panekuk lalu melahapnya dalam sekali sentakan.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Sehun. Kau pikir jarang makan kemudian hanya makan makanan berkadar gula tinggi itu keren?"

Sehun melirik bengis Jongin yang sudah menyamankan duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki itu meraih _remote_ sebelum menyalakan teve seolah-olah itu memang hal yang harus dilakukan.

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau pecandu yang sudah berhenti mengonsumsi ganja."

Jongin terbahak sekali lagi, mengabaikan Sehun yang sudah menghabiskan setengah panekuknya.

"Bagaimana koreografimu? Semua berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Sehun sesaat setelah mengemasi kotak kertas sisa panekuknya dan bersendawa. Jongin menjawabnya dengan desahan panjang.

"Sedikit berat. Namun aku harap semua berjalan dengan baik kedepannya," ujar Jongin muram. Raut wajahnya yang berubah lesu menjelaskan nyaris semuanya.

Pekerjaan Sehun menjadi aktor dan _dancer_ dalam beberapa film besar membuat ia sedikit banyak tahu seluk beluk proses produksinya. Dimulai dari sekenario sampai ke koreografi, digarap sedetil dan sesempurna mungkin. Terlebih untuk film musikal layar lebar yang diprediksi akan menjadi Box Office, dibutuhkan koreografer-koreografer terbaik seantero Amerika untuk proses penggarapannya. Dan itulah yang sedang dialami Jongin sekarang. Menjadi seorang penata koreo musikal besar bukanlah hal yang mudah. Satu kesalahan saja, namanya akan dicoret dari list koreografer dan digantikan dengan talenta-talenta lain di luar sana.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik. Kau adalah koreografer kesayangan Mr. Clark. Dan Mr. Clark adalah orang paling perfeksionis yang pernah kutahu."

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun dengan senyum masam, membuat Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah telah menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu. Satu malam bersama Luhan tidak semata-mata membuat Sehun menjadi seorang pengkhianat, bukan?

"Kau tidak perlu melankolis begitu, Bajingan. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

Sehun mendenguskan tawa sebelum beranjak dari sofa menuju tempat sampah di dapur. Di detik yang sama ketika ia hendak membuang bungkus sisa sarapannya, suara ponsel Jongin berdering nyaring yang membuat lelaki tan itu melonjak dari sofa. Dilihat dari ekspresi Jongin yang seperti menahan berak selama satu minggu saat melihat layar ponsel, sudah pasti itu pekara pekerjaan.

Jongin menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya sebelum menunjuk pintu kamar Sehun dan berbicara tanpa suara. Sehun seketika paham kemudian mengangguk, setuju meminjami kamarnya pada Jongin sejenak untuk memberikan lelaki itu sedikit privasi.

Memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur, Sehun berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah lalu menyamankan tubuhnya di sana selagi Jongin tergesa-gesa ke kamar Sehun dan berbicara dengan atasannya yang galak.

.

" _Yes, Mr._ Clark _. I understand."_

Jongin mendesah berat ketika panggilan diputus sepihak. Beberapa hari terakhir ini harinya terasa begitu berat, terlebih lagi bosnya yang sedang hobi uring-uringan membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

Setelah memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana, ia berencana kembali bergabung dengan Sehun di ruang tengah jika saja ponsel Sehun tidak berdering dari atas ranjang. Ia hendak mengambil ponsel itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun, namun nama yang tertera pada layar membuat gerakannya terhenti seketika.

Luhan.

Jongin membeku.

Berbagai spekulasi berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Jongin cukup yakin kekasihnya itu sekarang ada di L.A dengan jadwal yang super sibuk. Namun mengejutkannya, pukul sembilan pagi, yang seharusnya adalah waktu yang digunakan untuk bersiap-siap, Luhan malah menghubungi Oh Sehun yang notabene adalah teman dekatnya. Bukan menghubungi Jongin.

Mengapa?

Sebenarnya.. ada apa?

Genggaman Jongin pada ponsel mengerat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih ketika satu bayangan terlintas dalam benaknya. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin menuduh dan berpikiran buruk pada sahabatnya sendiri. Tentu saja tidak. Pasti ada penjelasan. Sehun pasti punya alasan.

Ya. Pasti.

.

"Si botak itu menyuruhmu segera kembali, huh, Kim?"

Sehun melirik pada Jongin yang tidak menjawab alih-alih menghempaskan tubuh di sampingnya. Mata lelaki itu terpancang pada layar teve yang menayangkan Nat Geo, namun Sehun yakin pikirannya tidak ada di sana. Memutukan untuk tidak ambil pusing, Sehun kembali memfokuskan matanya pada harimau yang sedang menerkam rusa malang di layar teve.

"Hubunganmu dengan Zitao bagaimana?"

Sehun menaikkan alis bingung ketika tahu-tahu Jongin menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Baik. Kenapa?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Sudah sampai tahap mana?"

Kali ini Sehun tidak dapat menahan dengusannya. "Kalau kau tidak amnesia, kau jelas tahu aku sudah bertunangan dengannya, Bajingan."

"Kulihat kau tidak mengenakan cincinmu."

Sehun melirik jemarinya. Memang tidak ada cincin di sana. Ia melepas cincin itu ketika ia bertemu dengan Luhan minggu lalu. Ia cukup terkejut Jongin memerhatikan hal tersebut.

"Aku memang melepasnya karena aku tadi berencana mandi. Kenapa?" desak Sehun.

Lama Jongin hanya menatap Sehun tanpa ekspresi, membuat Sehun mau tak mau menjadi resah. Apakah Jongin tengah menginterogasinya? Apakah Jongin sudah tahu mengenai pertemuannya dengan Luhan? Tidak. Tidak mungkin Luhan memberi tahu Jongin mengenai itu, dan ia sendiri juga tidak mengatakan pada siapapun kecuali Zitao.

Sejenak hanya suara debar jantungnya sendirilah yang dapat Sehun dengar, sampai kemudian Jongin melompat berdiri dari sofa.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Jongin sebelum meraih mantelnya dan beranjak menuju pintu depan apartemen. Sehun mau tak mau turut menyusulnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Kai, ada apa?" tanyanya nyaris berteriak. Jongin yang sudah memegang gagang pintu kemudian berbalik menatap Sehun. Rahangnya bergerak-gerak, hanya itu yang dapat Sehun tangkap dari wajahnya. Tidak ada mimik apapun di sana.

"Entahlah. Hanya takut Zitao marah jika memergoki dirimu berhubungan dengan wanita lain di belakangnya."

Sehun membeku. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa detik.

"Lebih baik kau bermain aman, kau tahu? Mungkin kau seharusnya membicarakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Aku yakin pasti ada solusi."

Rahang Sehun mengeras seketika. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Selama beberapa detik mereka tetap begitu sampai kemudian ekspresi Jongin berubah cerah. Ia menepuk pundak Sehun sekali lalu memamerkan cengiran menawannya seperti biasa.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya, Clark bodoh itu tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Jaga kesehatanmu. Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin menghilang di balik pintu, menyisakan kesesakkan yang menjadi-jadi pada dada dan pikiran Sehun. Barusan itu apa? Berhubungan dengan wanita lain di belakang Zitao? Apa yang dimaksud Jongin adalah.. Luhan?

Sehun tidak sempat memikirkannya lebih jauh karena tepat saat itu ponselnya berdering dari kamar. Dengan tergesa ia menuju ke kamarnya sendiri lalu menarik ponselnya di atas ranjang dalam sekali sentakan. Ia tersenyum melihat nama di layar. Sepertinya Zitao harus segera memesan meja di Ramses untuk malam minggu.

"Hey, _Xiaolu_."

"Hey," sapa Luhan di seberang.

"Sedang sibuk?"

"Sangat sibuk."

"Lalu kenapa menghubungiku?"

"Entahlah, memastikan kau masih hidup atau tidak, mungkin?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, begitu juga Luhan. "Aku akan selalu hidup setiap hari jika kau juga bersedia menghubungiku setiap hari," sahut Sehun di tengah tawanya.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti."

Sehun mengeluarkan suara mengeluh dibuat-buat. "Mengapa harus dipikirkan?"

Luhan mencibir di seberang. "Ya Tuhan, aku bercanda. Aku mana sudi menghubungimu setiap hari hanya demi memastikan kau hidup atau tidak. Aku menelepon karena sepertinya kartu izin mengemudiku tidak ada di dompetku. Apakah kartunya ada bersamamu?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Coba aku periksa dahulu."

"Sehun, aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Loh, aku tidak bercanda."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh sampai-sampai tidak mengetahui rencana busukmu mengambil kartuku dengan sengaja supaya aku menghubungimu?"

Luhan yang menggerutu dan marah adalah satu dari jutaan hal yang ia rindukan. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan momen ini.

"Kalau kau ingin kartumu kembali, kita bisa bertemu sepulangmu dari Los Angeles. Apa itu oke?"

"Sialan kau, Oh!"

Lelaki itu tertawa lepas kemudian. Luhan boleh saja menghindarinya seolah ia adalah wabah penyakit; gadis itu mungkin memiliki puluhan ide untuk melancarkan aksinya. Namun nyatanya Sehun memiliki ratusan cara untuk membuat gadis itu selalu berjalan ke arahnya. Sehun itu obsesif kompulsif, Luhan harusnya tahu itu.

.

.

 _._

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
